


The Four Joys of Booster Munchapper

by Summerspeck



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Gen, RIP Mr. Furst, Stephen Furst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: A series of haikus dedicated to his voice actor, Mr. Stephen Furst, who passed away this year. RIP.





	The Four Joys of Booster Munchapper

  
**Follow the Leader**

The dream is awake;  
its pixie dust inspires  
the inner knight.

**Uprooting of a Tree**

Connected to earth,  
the caretaker leaves behind  
roots to stretch and reach.

**Comrade of the Planets**

They may be so far,  
but they are woven and bound  
by one sunny link.

**Hunger for Life**

The fruits of our time  
are ever so sweet and good,  
just as life should be.  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Even though I'm a huge Ty Parsec fan and I don't always write about other characters, I am a BLoSC fan, and it is sad to hear of his passing. At least Mr. Furst is no longer in pain and that he can go on rocking the animal house up above, to infinity and beyond. And so, I send prayers to his wife and family and for anyone else who knew him well. Take care, Mr. Furst and thanks for making college, the stars and the roads fun.


End file.
